How Taylor Swift Changed My Life
by KissingKorpses
Summary: Tenten never really was a big fan of country and least of all Taylor Swift. But what happens when the artists 'Fearless' album begins to tell the story of Tenten's rocky relationship with a certain Hyuuga? Set to be a string of Oneshots.


Track One;

Fearless

_There's somethin' 'bout the way_

_The street looks when it's just rained_  
_There's a glow off the pavement_

* * *

Tenten sighed gently as she looked out the window. Elbow on the window pane, hand cupping her chin, Tenten looked out as the rain fell gently all around. In her apartment and through the window, Tenten simply admired the rain. She sighed softly and ran a hand through her bangs. There was always something about the rain that made Tenten feel good. It made her smile the way it hit the ground gently was simply and utterly beautiful.

A sudden honk brought Tenten back to reality. She blinked and sat upright, looking out the window. It was Neji's car. Tenten smiled softly and walked over to the small closet that was by the door. She reached inside and pulled out a camouflage jacket and yanked it on, after which she grabbed her keys and walked over to the door. Tenten grinned as she walked out the door, the sweet scent of the 'After Rain' filling her nostrils.

As Tenten began walking down the stairs (her apartment was on the second floor), Neji had already met her halfway, his open umbrella now sheltering them both.

'Such a gentlemen' she thought fondly.

So together they walked to the car, and easily Neji opened the door for her. Biting her lip, Tenten got into the car a bit begrudgingly. There was something that she wanted to do… It was something she always did in the aftermath of rain.

* * *

_You walk me to the car_  
_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_  
_In the middle of the parking lot_  
_Yeah_  
_Oh yeah_

* * *

But in any case, she shoved herself into the car. In the passenger side, Tenten pulled her seatbelt across herself. She sighed gently and twitched her nose. Neji got into the car beside her and looked at her. He could tell something was wrong, but he wasn't sure how to ask. So he just started driving.

Sundays were always the days that the two of them would just get into the car and drive. It never mattered where, Tenten didn't care. Neither did Neji. As long as Tenten was happy, so was he.

* * *

_We're drivin' down the road_  
_I wonder if you know_  
_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_  
_But you're just so cool_  
_Run your hands through your hair_

* * *

Tenten sighed softly, looking at Neji through the corner of her eye. He was looking at the road as he continued driving. He sighed softly and the wheels began turning in his head. Tenten could tell that he was thinking about where he would take her. It made Tenten smile. He was so cute when he was thinking.

She bit her lip gently as she looked at him through the corner of her eye. His profile. God, he was beautiful in a man sort of way. His lavender eyes, his brown hair that was in its normal low ponytail. Today, his bangs framed his face much like Sakura's hair. It looked good on him. Well, everything looked good on Neji according to Tenten.

He then ran his hands through his bangs, taking them back a little further.

'Oh Kami, he's gorgeous... He's just so... Does he even' know he's...'

* * *

_Absentmindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_  
_And I don't know why when with you I dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress_  
_Fearless_

* * *

Tenten was laughing out loud as Neji finished up his story.

"And they were all driving; Seshoi had her head hanging out the window. And we never got caught. The End." Neji said as they pulled back into Tenten's apartment complex.

Tenten laughed even harder as she stepped out of the car. It had stopped raining long ago. She sighed as Neji got out of the car and took her hand, taking her up the stairs. She blushed gently as he took her hand. He was never that affectionate with her in public! They reached Tenten's apartment and hugged briefly before Tenten left into her apartment.

* * *

_So baby drive slow_  
_'Til we run out of road in this one horse town_

* * *

There was a knock at the door. A week later and it was still raining like crazy. But Tenten couldn't say that she minded much. There was Neji at the door once more and Tenten smiled, walking with him under his umbrella that Sunday together.

* * *

_I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat_  
_You put your eyes on me_

* * *

And Tenten crawled into the passenger seat, Neji into the driver's side. After quickly buckling herself in, Tenten looked up to see Neji with his eyes on her. She tilted her head, curious. She could see wheels turning in his head. He was thinking, Tenten could tell. But of what, she couldn't be sure.

* * *

_In this moment now capture it, remember it_

* * *

Now this, was weird. He had told her to get out her best dress. Dress up for dancing. Dancing of the elegant variety. She let her hair down and crimped it gently, a Sakura blossom pin in her hair. The dress was a soft forest green, a darker green set of cross belts around her waist. A pair of dark green ballet flats adorned her feet, a dark green shawl resting on her shoulders. Green eye shadow and light pink lip gloss graced her face.

A knock at the door told Tenten that Neji had arrived. Tenten moved to the door and there was Neji. He was in a simple black tuxedo, his hair in a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck. He didn't have an umbrella and he looked a little wet. Tenten furrowed her brows and he took her hand, Tenten somehow able to close the door behind her.

And Neji took her to the small park that was a short walk away from her apartment complex. Tenten ran along with Neji and when they finally reached the grassy field, Tenten raised her brow as Neji held a hand out at her.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

Tenten smiled widely and took his hand.

He knew her too damn well.

* * *

_Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress_  
_Fearless_

* * *

By the time they had stopped dancing, the two of them were sopping wet, and rain still fell. They landed on the ground exhausted, laughing together. Neji got up first and took Tenten's hand. They got up together and started walking hand in hand back to the apartment complex.

* * *

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
My hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in and I'm a little more brave

* * *

Even though Tenten and Neji had been dating for around a year, the two had never officially kissed. It never bothered either of them much. They weren't ready to be that affectionate with each other yet. Even after a year. Neji had his own reasons and so did Tenten. The two of them had never really connected with another person on an intimate level such as the one they shared and neither of them were ready to screw it up. Why did they need to make out to prove they cared for each other?

When they finally reached Tenten's complex and just outside her door, she smiled at him, and her makeup had long since run off her face. One hand was clasped in Neji's the other shaking slightly. She was never this way. Tenten didn't know why she felt so strange. Her stomach was afloat with butterflies.

And Neji took her chin with his other hand and pulled her face closer to his. They closed their eyes.

* * *

_It's the first kiss,_  
_It's flawless,_  
_Really something,_  
_It's fearless._

* * *

And her butterflies flew in formation.

* * *

_Oh yeah_  
_And I don't know how it gets better than this_  
_You take my hand and drag me head first_  
_Fearless_  
_And I don't know why but with you I would dance_  
_In a storm in my best dress_  
_Fearless_

* * *

"I have no idea why, but with him I'd dance in a storm in my best dress. Absolutely fearless." She said.

There was a soft laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Wow, Tenten. You sound like Taylor Swift." Sakura Haruno replied, grinning ear to ear on the other end of the phone.

There was a gentle smirk as she looked over at her sleeping boyfriend.

"Well then, Miss Swift has good taste."

* * *

_Yeah_  
_I don't know how_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_


End file.
